Goku Meets InuYasha
by dragrdr
Summary: Bulma makes a time machine and Goku decides to try it out and ends up going on an adventure with Inu-Yasha
1. Time Machine

Chapter one: Time machine  
  
"Wow Bulma! This looks just like the one that Future Trunks used all of those years ago!" exclaimed Goku. "Well it took me some time but I finally built it, now all I need is a willing subject to try it out, are you interested Goku?" said Bulma. Bulma had just completed her latest project, a time machine. "I'd love to!" Goku said, "But I'll have to ask Chi-Chi first." Goku didn't wait for a reply and rushed out of Capsule Corps. to go home.  
  
"Chi-Chi! Bulma just built this time machine and she wants me to try it out to see if it would work and it only can fit one person so you don't have to worry about me taking Goten away from his studies and since I could come back when ever it would be as if I never left. Please can I go? Please Please PLEASE?" begged Goku. "Well alright, if it means that much to you, go on a head, but make sure that you're home for supper ok?" said Chi-Chi. "Thanks! I'll bring something back for you!" Goku flew off when he heard King Kai calling to him. "Goku! I heard that you are going time traveling. Old Kai wants to talk to you about it." "Sure, I'll be right there!" Goku used his instant transmission and appeared on the Kai Planet  
  
"Goku! I have to tell you how dangerous this could be!" said Old Kai "If you meet with your past self it could be disastrous or if you travel to the future you could find out something that you'd rather not. I recommend not going, but seeing the way you do things, then I have to say to go to a time that none of your ancestors lived in so you can't cause something to happen."  
  
"That doesn't make sense, a time when my ancestors didn't exist?" said Goku.  
  
"I mean on this planet."  
  
"That's easy then, I came here when I was a baby, my planet doesn't exist anymore."  
  
"That may be true but what if you cause something like Chi-Chi's parents never being born? Then there would be no Chi-Chi and that means no Gohan, or Goten, or even Pan."  
  
"Gosh, I didn't think of that. . ."  
  
"One way that I can be almost sure that nothing will go wrong is if you go hundreds of years back and travel to a different part of the country."  
  
"Well I've always had an interest in the Feudal times, and that's a loooong time ago."  
  
"Yes, it is. . . now be sure that when you come back you leave a little time gap from when you left, other wise you might bump into your self traveling and that could be dangerous. And another thing, I want you to take these earrings, they aren't permanent ones like the pair I gave you and Vegeta, these only last for 24 hours. I have a feeling that you will need them."  
  
"Thanks Old Kai!" Goku left and Instant Transitioned into Capsule Corp.  
  
"Goku! Well it took you long enough. Did you decide when you want to go?"  
  
"Yeah, Old Kai said that I had to go Hundreds of years back so I thought that I'd visit Feudal Japan."  
  
"Ok, I'll just set in the coordinates. . . there. Now all you have to do is sit here and when you are ready to launch, push this red button and when you want to come back just type in the time and date here. . . and press the button again to get home. Make sure that when you get there that you turn it into a Capsule again and keep it with you always because if you lose it, you're out of luck. If something happens to you, and you need my help then use this little phone, it can only contact one other phone and that's here in the lab and it should be able to go through time as well. Do you understand everything?"  
  
"Yes" Goku got inside of the time machine.  
  
"We'll launch in 10. . .9. . .8. . . 7. . . 6. . .5. . 4. . . 3. . .2. ..  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Don't you just love cliff hangers? Review if you think I should continue with this story. 


	2. Time Travel

Chapter 2 Time Travel  
  
"1. . . Ok push the button Goku!" Goku pushes the red button and disappears in a bright flash of light. A few seconds later the time machine stopped.  
  
"Well I guess I'm here. . . "Goku unbuckled himself and called Bulma to tell her that he was ok and turned the machine back into a capsule. "So, this is Feudal Japan. . . Not that many buildings. . .Woa!" Goku ducked as an arrow with a powerful aura around it narrowly missed him.  
  
"Sorry about that sir!" cried out a young brunette "are you alright? I'm Kagome"  
  
"I'm fine. . . my name is Goku. I came from the future."  
  
"Really? How do I know that you are telling the truth?"  
  
"Well. . . uhhh. . . I don't really know much about feudal japan. . . I guess that you're just going to have to trust me."  
  
"We'll see. . . Did you happen to see a demon pass by?"  
  
"Demon? I didn't think that they existed. Are you talking about a dinosaur?"  
  
"I guess that you really aren't from this time are you? Goku. . . Goku. . . I have heard that name before. . . Didn't you win the World Martial Arts Tourniment?"  
  
"Yes. . . Hey, that's in the future, how did you know about that?"  
  
"Umm. . . that's not important now, what's important is that I know that you are good. . . now if only I can find Inu-Yasha. . ."  
  
"I can help you. I can carry you."  
  
"I think that I can walk with out your help."  
  
"I meant that I can fly while carrying you, I didn't mean to sound like a hentai or anything, I'm married."  
  
"Well in that case, why not?" Kagome got on Goku's back piggy back style and he flew off.  
  
1 hour later  
  
"Inu-Yasha! There you are, what happened to you?!" Inu-Yasha was close to being unconscious and had a hole in his torso and one of his eyes were swelling up.  
  
"Dear God, how is he still alive?!" cried out Goku. 


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3 Introductions  
  
"He's half-demon, we have to get him to Keade's hut now! She's the only one who can heal him right."  
  
"I think that I have a better idea. . .Here, try to eat this" Goku handed Inu-Yasha a senzu bean.  
  
"what good will this do baka?" said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Trust me, eat this and you'll be good as new." Said Goku.  
  
Inu-Yasha put the bean in his mouth and as soon as he swallowed it the hole disappeared "How did you do that?"  
  
"It's a thing in the future." Said Goku.  
  
"How come I've never heard of it?" said Kagome.  
  
"there is a limited supply and you have to climb a ten story pillar to get to them." Said Goku.  
  
"What are you? You don't have the smell of a demon and you don't smell human either." Said Inu-Yahsa looking at him suspiciously.  
  
". . . I'm a Saiyan. I was sent to earth as a baby moments before my planet was destroyed." Said Goku.  
  
"That sounds a lot like Superman's story, he's an American hero and he crash landed on earth and was the only survivor from his planet." Said Kagome.  
  
"Its different, there is at least one other full Saiyan left, Vegeta. He's the prince. I think its kind of funny that he takes pride in the fact that he's the prince of all saiyans which is 2 full saiyans, 4 half saiyans and one ¼ saiyan." Said Goku.  
  
"That is interesting. Now that your little speech is done, I want to ask you a favor." Said a new voice.  
  
"oh, Goku this is Miroku, he's a monk. And that woman with the large boomerang is Sango." Said Kagome.  
  
"Yes and since you look like a very powerful guy I thought that you could help us defeat a strong demon called Naraku. We have been trying to kill him for some time." Saod Miroku.  
  
"So what did this guy do to deserve this?" 


	4. Transformations

Chapter 4: Transformations

"Well see first he was just an ordinary man. . . "While Kagome and the others were explaining things, Inu-Yasha noticed a demon scent in the air.

"I smell demons. I think its Sessho-Maru and some lower demons."

"And who is this?" asked Goku.

"That is Inu-Yasha's half brother but he is a full demon, he's been after the Tetsaiga for a while now, that is Inu-Yasha's special sword, long story short, Naraku and Sessho-Maru bad, us good." Said Miroku.

"Well. . . gosh. . . I just wanted a little adventure. . . But this sounds a hell of a lot better! Count me in!" Cried out Goku.

"Wait a minute," said Inu-Yasha, "How do we know that you are even strong enough to fight the demons?"

"Just a hunch but I think that I could take on this Naraku and this Sessho-Maru guy single-handedly." Said Goku.

"Really?" said a familiar voice (to Inu-Yasha's gang) Sessho-Maru then stepped out of the shadows into the light. "I'd like to see you try even with Inu-Yasha's help." As he said this a horde of demons came out of no where and started attacking them.

While the others went into action, Goku stayed back a little bit to see how strong this guy really is. 'These smaller demons aren't that strong but if they surround you then they can attack and do lots of damage, now about that Sesshy guy. . . Wow his power level is really high! So is Inu-Yasha's but his is a little lower. . . Miroku has a reasonable amount of strength, Sango is amazing, she doesn't even look that strong and I don't see any physical strength in Kagome but lots of Spiritual. . . But this Sessho-Maru. . . He's about as strong as Gohan. . . I can take him.'

"Goku are you just going to stand there or help us fight?" shouted out Sango.

"Yeah!" Goku flew into battle and started beating the lesser demons left and right and the others stopped fighting and just stared at how fast this stranger was moving and how he seldom got hit and when he did it was just a glancing blow. 'there are so many! When ever I get rid of one, ten more appear! . . . I got it!' "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-"

"What in the seven hells are you doing?" shouted out Inu-Yasha.

"HA!!!!!" a large energy beam shot out of Goku's hands and hit the lesser demons and they evaporated into thin air!

"How did you do that?! Who are you?" cried out Sessho-Maru "I will be back and next time I will be stronger than you!" Sessho-Maru fled into the forest.

"Why did he run away? He had a fighting chance." Said Goku "Though I didn't even need to transform to fight those other demons" he said to himself.

"What do you mean transform?" said Inu-Yasha.

"Well I'm not just a Saiyan, I'm a Super-Saiyan. I can change my power level and strength level at will, but I can't stay that way for long because it tires you out after a while." Said Goku.

"Could you show us?" asked Kagome.

"I guess, can anyone sense others power levels?" asked Goku.

"I can. . . sort of. . . its sometimes carried in the scent of people, I could tell that you were strong but I had no idea how strong." Said Inu-Yasha.

"Ok, this is called King-Kai—Fist x2" Goku then was surrounded by a dull red light. "Can you. . . _smell_. . . the difference?"

"That's kind of strange. . . it changed so quickly" said Inu-Yasha.

"Here is the same thing but x5. . . and this is x10" each time that Goku went to a higher level the red aura got brighter around him. Inu-Yasha's eyes just got bigger and bigger. "This is going to be a little different. . . I'm going to turn Super-Saiyan but not only my power level, but my appearance will change." Goku changed into Super-Saiyan and his black hair stood almost straight up on his head and his hair turned yellow and his dark eyes became light blue. The red aura that had surrounded him before was now yellow as well.

"OMG!!!! Is that still you Goku?" cried out Kagome.

"Yes" said Goku.

"Such power... but still not strong as Naraku's." said Inu-Yasha.

"Really? That sounds interesting," said Goku, "how about this?" Goku then went into Super-Saiyan 2. "This is the second level, you can tell the difference between the two not only by the power levels, but if you look , my hair is slightly longer and I now have blue lightning bolts around me."

The others (except Inu-Yasha) stared in wonder at the sight, but Inu-Yasha just lookedon with a little bit of fear but tried to hide it.

"Is this the strongest you can go?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"No, there are two more levels, but at this time I can only go to the next one. The last one requires a tail."

"A TAIL?!?!?!" cried out everyone.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Saiyans have a tail and if they look up to the full moon they turn into a giant monkey that has great power, the monkey can go super monkey or or whatever you want to call it. But to go Super-Saiyan 4 you need a tail because it is a cross between a monkey and human or whatever. But my tail was cut off recently cut off my tail so I wouldn't frighten anyone in the past.. . . Do you want to see Super-Saiyan 3?"

"Sure" said every one but Inu-Yasha who had moved away from the others.

"Haaaahhh!!!!!" Goku powered up and there were gusts of wind going around him and rocks and things were rising. As he was screaming, his hair slowly grew longer until it went past his waist, and when he stood back up he looked like a completely different person because his forehead was slightly sticking out and he looked really serious. "I can't stay like this very long for no reason, it really zaps the energy out of me."

"Wow. . ." said the others.

Goku then powered down until he was his own self. "do you guys have anything to eat?"

"We're down to a few packages of Raman Noodles," said Kagome.

"Do you mind if I hunt?" asked Goku.

"Go ahead, but I doubt that you will find anything," said Maraku.

Goku just got quiet and searched for very low energy levels and suddenly shot out a energy beam from his finger into the woods. He flew after it and came back with an entire deer with a small hole in its heart. "Do you like Venision?"

I don't know if there are deer in Japan or if they call it Venision and I don't really care so if you have a problem. . . stay nice to the readers. . . _stay nice to the readers _**I DON'T WANT TO!!!!**

Please review. I wish to know if my readers would prefer short chapters that are updated frequently or longer ones that may take a little more time. (And whenever I see that I have many reviews, it inspires me and gives me an idea for a new chapter!) So the more _YOU_ review the more_ I_ write. ;-)

_Ok, everything before I wrote along time ago. Things in italic here I am writing now. I am sorry about the LONG delay in chapters. I had written it along time ago but something was up with Fanfiction and it wouldn't let me submit it! Keep Reading!_


	5. History

Chapter 5

"How did you just do that? You didn't even see where the deer was!" said Miroku

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I can sense energy levels and I just looked for extremely low ones and shot at it, I guess there was a chance of it being a human, but I don't think there is any human in this time or mine that has a low enough power level to qualify." Said Goku

"Well, I'm not just going to stand here and let the meat spoil! Let's get cooking!" said Kagome.

This guy is stronger than I could of imagined thought Inu-Yasha He might even be stronger than Naraku and Sessho-Maru put together...he said he has a tail...I bet he's a demon that Naraku created to send to us to put us off guard...I'll have to be extra careful and make sure he is never alone with the others. Inu-Yasha stood of to the side as everyone was busy getting a meal together and Goku was right in the middle of them.

"This doesn't look like there is going to be enough food" said Goku.

"What are you talking about? There is at least three days worth of food." Said Sango.

"I could eat all of the food here and not even be half-way full," said Goku putting his hand behind his head. "I have an idea, I'll be right back." Goku left leaving the others to look at the large amount of food and at him thinking that he would never be able to eat that much. Goku flew over to where he hid the time machine. He dug around a little and pulled out a large bag. He opened it and inside there was Senzu Beans. He took out a couple and tied the bag up, hiding it in the time machine again. I better take the emergency capsules out of there and capsulize the ship Goku did so and after checking to see if he dropped anything, and then flew back to camp. "I found something for me to eat." Said Goku.

"What? Another deer?" said Inu-Yasha scornfully.

"No, this" Goku pulled out one senzu bean out of his pocket and showed the others.

"Feh, if a whole deer won't fill you, how will that little bean do it?" said Inu-Yasha.

"This is a special bean, it's called a Senzu Bean, it can heal you completely when you are hurt and keep you full for 10 days. I gave you one earlier, that's why you weren't so excited about all that food." Replied Goku.

"Then why not give all of us beans in the first place?" asked Kagome.

"I didn't think of it, and they are really rare and hard to find. I have a large bag with me, so when this food is gone, I guess I can share the rest."

The others looked around Goku for the large bag but didn't see one. "Where is your bag?" asked Shippo.

"Well...uhh... I don't think I'm allowed to say with the changing history and all. But I can show Kagome, if you promise not to tell them." Said Goku

"Oh, come on Goku! Even if we told people about it, no one would believe us." Said Shippo.

"...Well, ok. In the future we have the ability to shrink things into very small capsules like houses, cars, food, etc. I brought some with me." Said Goku.

"I heard of these, they are supposed to be really expensive! How did you get them?" asked Kagome.

"I'm friends with the inventor and his daughter, Bulma, is a really close friend to me, we used to go on adventures together. They gave me the capsules for free. Bulma was the one that built the time machine that I used to get here" said Goku. He then pulled out a box and opened it and inside was small containers with different numbers and colors.

"So you have a house in there?" asked Miroku.

"Yep, if we find a clearing big enough, I'll set it up for when we sleep. It's a 3 bedroom house and has 2 bathrooms." Said Goku.

"We'll figure out that stuff later, for now lets eat!" said Miroku. Then he said quietly "Hey Sango, want to share a room?"

"Hentai!" said Sango just as quietly, but giving him a look that said yes.

They sat down to a meal of rich venison (except Goku who had his senzu bean) and afterwards set out to find a place to put up the house that Goku had, though most doubted he was telling the truth.

"This spot is big enough." Announced Goku. He took out his box of capsules and selected one. "Now stand back" he pushed the button gently and threw it into the center of the field. There was a huge cloud of smoke and when it cleared, there was a strange house there! It was shaped like half a sphere with half-cylinder attached for a doorway. Everyone just stared at the house. "Who ever comes in last, close the door" shouted Goku, already inside.

Inu-Yasha walked forward, trying to act like he wasn't scared. Kagome expected this and grabbed Inu-Yasha by the hand saying, "Hey, if we don't hurry, we'll get the small room!" We? thought Inu-Yasha as he followed her into the house.

"Not if we get the big one first!" shouted Miroku and he grabbed Sango's hand and ran inside. Shippo just stood there outside.

"What about me?" he said.

Kagome poked her head out the door and said "Come on in Shippo! You can sleep with us."

Shippo perked up and ran inside and closed the door.

Inside the house, Goku gave a little tour. "This is the Kitchen...living room... family room... bathroom... bedrooms..." and soon everyone had their own room, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara in one, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo shared the other and Goku took the smallest room for himself. After everyone settled in Goku walked to Inu-Yasha's room and knocked on the door. Kagome said come in and Goku walked in.

"Is Inu-Yasha around?" asked Goku.

"He's conquering the toilet." Kagome replied with a smile.

Goku laughed "Well, when he's done, tell him to meet me in the family room."

"Ok, I'll do that" said Kagome. Goku walked out of the room and closed the door and then headed towards the family room. He waited for a while and then Inu-Yasha showed up.

"What do you want?" asked Inu-Yasha

"I was wondering if you would like to train with me." Said Goku "This Naraku guy sounds a little tough and I don't know how long I can stay here."

"What kind of training?" asked Inu-Yasha

"In one of my capsules is a small training building, I can adjust the gravity so you feel a hundred or even a thousand times heavier. It develops your muscle so when you are in normal situations, you are super strong and super fast." Said Goku.

"Where can we set it up? This clearing is pretty much full" said Inu-Yasha

"I passed by another one because it was too small for the house, but it's alright for the training facility." Said Goku.

"Alright, who will protect the house when we are gone?" said Inu-Yasha Not that the other's will need much protection he thought

"You are just full of questions aren't you? I thought that I could turn the security system on and tell to others not to go outside. Lets go, we don't have all day." Said Goku. He went to the others and told them where he was going, turned the security system on and left with Inu-Yasha. "Here we are," announced Goku as he reached the clearing. Goku pulled out the box with the capsules, selected one and threw it on the ground. There was a big puff of smoke and when it cleared, there was a huge black sphere standing on some supports with stairs leading up to it.

"Wow..." said Inu-Yasha "I mean, Feh."

"Come on in" said Goku "We'll start out at a low gravity level so you can get used to it." Goku turned the knob so that it said five times more than the normal gravity of earth. Immediately Inu-Yasha felt like he was weighed down and his head hurt no wonder why he has such big muscles, this is only 5x greater and he mentioned thousands! thought Inu-Yasha.

Well, that's the end of this chappie, I'll try to update as soon as possible, in the mean time, review, review, review! Also, I would like to say that yes, I do realize that my stories are a little out of character. Especially this one.

If anyone has any suggestions, or things that they'd like to see in the story, feel free to review and tell me this. If its good enough, I might put it in -


	6. InuYasha vs Goku

Chapter 6: Inu-Yasha versus Goku

How does he move around like this? thought Inu-Yasha. Goku was moving around the room and other things. Inu-Yasha joined in. He did 500 push ups non-stop, he had long ago stripped down to his pants because they made him hot. Hot and sweaty, Inu-Yasha turned to Goku and asked "Do you have any water?"

"Yeah," Goku walked over to the pressurized water cooler and showed Inu-Yasha how to use it. Inu-Yasha had his drink and Goku said "Do you want to practice fight? Just to see how strong you are. No weapons and I won't use my Ki. Just fists-er, claw fighting."

"...Sure, but don't expect me to go easy on you." Said Inu-Yasha. He walked over and pulled on his fire-rat haori I bet he doesn't know about the strength of this jacket 

Goku and Inu-Yasha took their fighting stances. Waiting patiently for the first attack. Then almost as if it was a signal., they both leap for each other, Goku with a fist extended and Inu-Yasha with his arm pulled back. When they met, Inu-Yasha swiped down and cut deeply into Goku's shoulder. Goku's punch hit Inu-Yasha in the jaw and sent him flying. Goku looked at the cut and then flew back into the fight. Punching and kicking, Goku started fighting again. He was surprised when Inu-Yasha was able to block most of the m and even fight back. Wow, in battle, he's stronger than I thought he would be. Goku jumped back from the fight and changed into Super Saiyan.

"Feh, am I too much for you?" asked Inu-Yasha with a smirk. This guy is tough, and the gravity level isn't helping. If he can move this fast while being weighted down, how fast can he come in normal conditions? Goku flew back and they started fighting again, now since Goku was stronger than before, he was winning. He was moving faster than Inu-Yasha could block. When Goku smashed Inu-Yasha into the wall, Inu-Yasha went limp.

I guess I was a little hard on the guy, he looks like he needs a senzu bean Goku powered down and went to get a bean.

Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha was awake. His eyes turned red with purple pupils, he had stripes on his cheeks, his voice lowered and claws grew. Goku walked back into the rom with a senzu bean (he had already eaten one) and when he saw Inu-Yasha standing there, he dropped it and looked with wide eyes "So, you came back you baka" said Inu-Yasha stepping forward.

"Hey, we were just sparring, this isn't a fight to the finish." Said Goku

"Well then, lets....Spar" said Inu-Yasha jumping forward. As full youkai, Inu-Yasha was faster and more powerful. Goku immediately went into Super-Saiyan. Even then he was still overwhelmed. He backed off and changed to Super-Saiyan 2. Rejoining the fight, the two of them were in equal match so much power! I might have to go to Super Saiyan 3. He won't stop fighting until one of us is dead and it isn't going to be me Goku used his instant transmission and Inu-Yasha missed his death blow in Goku's neck. Inu-Yasha stood still looking around for his opponent. Goku reappeared right behind behind him and hit him hard in the back of his head knocking him unconscious. Goku powered down and gave Inu-Yasha the senzu bean, and got another one for himself. When he came back, Inu-Yasha was already up and moving around training. His eyes were golden, his cheeks normal, and his claws short again.

"That was a good fight" said Inu-Yasha

"You almost killed me" said Goku

"No, I didn't. you smashed me against the wall and it was over."

He doesn't even remember transforming. Like when I couldn't remember going monkey "Your eyes turned red and your claws grew, you had a stripe on each cheek."

Inu-Yasha stopped what he was doing and turned to Goku "I must of turned full-youkai. It happens when I feel like my lofe is threatened. I get stronger and thirst for blood"

"Well, you are much stronger when you are like that, I had to go into Super Saiyan 2 and the only way I beat you then was because I knocked you unconscious. I almost had to go to Super Saiyan 3 to stop you"

"Feh, looks like you underestimated m, and I overestimated you" said Inu-Yasha

"One thing I do know, if I was put up one on one with Sessho-Maru, I would start at Super Saiyan 3"

"...You think he's that strong? I'll have to work my ass off to get that strong."

"...Yes, the way that you are now you would, you grow stronger by the usual way. Saiyans have another trait. Every time we are near death and healed, we become even stronger than before!"

"So since I beat you so bad as a youkai, you are even stronger now?"

"Yes, but it gives me an idea, how would you like to have the blood of a saiyan?"

"You mean I would have to be part saiyan? Able to change my power levels at will and who knows what else?"

"Right, all I have to do is cut both of us and let my blood go into yours or a more efficient way is drawing blood from me and injecting it into you."

"If we both cut ourselves, then you'll get some of my blood as well, then you would be saiyan/human/demon"

"Well, that's what you would become."

"Thanks for the offer, but I like the way I am. Its hard enough that I'm a half-breed, I don't need three types of blood." Inu-Yasha turned and exited the training pod. Immediately he felt like he was walking on air and almost sprang into it on accident. I forgot about the gravity thing, I hd grown so used to that. I wonder how fast I can move out here? Inu-Yasha sprang from tree to tree and all you could see was a red blur. In no time, Inu-Yasha was at the house. Remembering what Goku said about the security system, he put in the code to get in.

"Inu-Yasha! You're back." Said Kagome. Kagome and the others were sitting in the family room doing a puzzle. Kagome got up and went to Inu-Yasha giving him a light kiss. "So how was your training?"

"Lets talk somewhere else." Said Inu-Yasha. He led her to the bedroom. "Goku and I practiced fighting and I turned Youkai. Goku said he had to go to Super-Saiyan to stop me."

"Did you have the Tetsusaiga?"

"No, I left it here." Said Inu-Yasha pointing to a corner of the room. "But he also said that even as a full-youkai, Sessho-Maru is stronger than me."

"Well with your Tetsusaiga and the 'Scar of Wind' it shouldn't matter right? I mean, you could cut him into a million pieces."

"You know just as well as I do that he wouldn't give me enough time to use it."

Kagome sat down on the bed "I don't know, but we'll worry about that later." Inu-Yasha sat down on the bed next to her.

"You do realize that this is the third time this month that I have turned full youkai? And all of those times, my life was threatened and I was without the Tetsusaiga? This time, I wasn't even mortally wounded. Its getting easier to change now

"...Well, there is nothing that we can do about that now. Inu-Yasha, I have a question for you."

"Ok..."

"Now that you have been full youkai, do you want to be that way forever using the Shikon Jewel?" (A/N: For the DBZ fans that don't know much about Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha is a half-demon and sometimes will turn full demon and can't control himself. The Shikon Jewel is a powerful jewel that was broken into many pieces and spread out over the land. Inu-Yasha and Kagome are trying to collect all of the shards and put the jewel back together. Inu-Yasha wants to use it to become full-youkai forever)

"No, for now, I think that I'll stay the way I am. As a youkai, I am too powerful and can't control my actions. As a human I am completely defensless and powerless." Inu-Yasha stood up and withdrew the rusty Katana "And this is what keeps the balance"

Knock knock

"Who is it?" asked Kagome.

"Sango, dinner's ready."

"Be right there."

..........

Hello to all of my readers (which at the moment is very few cries). Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I actually wrote it a few weeks ago in my notebook, I just didn't have the time to type it up. I already finished writing chapter 8 and I am almost done with chapter 9. I'm on a roll!

R&R


	7. Round 2

Thank you for the reviews all of...19

Hey I just realized while reading my stories that the symbol things I use for thought bubbles or actions don't show up so it makes it a little confusing. From here one out all thoughts will be in italics and actions bolded, just incase the symbols don't appear again.

....................

Chapter 6: Round 2

Dinner was quiet; everyone was too busy stuffing their face with a rare delicacy of roast beef, rice balls and cold milk. "When is Goku going to come back?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know, I kink of left in a hurry. I'll go when I'm done." Said Inu-Yasha. He shoved the last bit of food in his mouth and got up from the table.

"Don't forget your Tetsusaiga." Said Kagome. Inu-Yasha got his sword and tied it around his waist. He left the house and flew to the training capsule. He stepped inside and was sent flat to the floor as if Kagome had sitted him, except he wasn't able to get up. Goku looked up from his exercises and saw Inu-Yasha lying there on the floor. He immediately went to the gravity controls and changed it back to normal. Inu-Yasha sat up gasping "How high was that?!"

Goku laughed nervously, putting his hand behind his head and said "Well, um 500x"

Inu-Yasha's eyes flew wide open O.o "500? We were doing 5 before"

"Yeah well, I did that many years ago."

"...I want to train some more, at level 100x"

"Well alright..." Goku went over and set the gravity level to 100x. To his surprise, Inu-Yasha didn't fall flat on his face. Determined Inu-Yasha first took one step and then another and soon made his way over to Goku. Then he promptly got down on all fours and began doing pushups. Goku just looked dumbfounded and then got down to do some sit ups.

_ That Saiyan may be strong, but I will be as strong _Inu-Yasha began doing faster pushups even though he was exhausted and he was starting to get a headache. After a few hundred, he tuned on his back and did sit ups.

_ That Inu-Yasha guy is determined, but if he doesn't quit, he'll over exert himself...If he was part Saiyan, I could help him more...but he said he didn't want to be...I got an idea! _"Hey Inu-Yasha?"

"What baka?"

"How about another fight, I'll let you use your sword."

"I'd but this place to pieces"

"Then we can go outside."

"...Alright" Inu-Yasha got up and tied the Tetsusaiga on again "And you can use your...What did you call it? Ki?"

"There would be nothing left of you."

"I doubt that" Inu-Yasha walked over to the door and let himself out, this time expecting the gravity change. Inside the failsafe system turned on and the gravity was normal again. Shaking his head, Goku stepped outside and capsulated the Training building. "Inu-Yasha, can I see your sword?"

"Sure" Inu-Yasha tossed the rusty katana to Goku

"I don't see what's so special about this sword; it looks so rusty and blunt. I could easily break it with one finger." Goku tossed the sword back to Inu-Yasha; the moment he caught it, it transformed into the huge sword. "That sword is bigger than you are!"

"Yeah, but its lighter than it looks!" said Inu-Yasha as he leapt with his sword over his head ready to slice Goku in two. Goku used his instant transmission and reappeared behind Inu-Yasha. He was about to kick him but Inu-Yasha turned around "Exorcising Claws of Steel!" Inu-Yasha caught Goku in the leg and severed some tendons. Goku flew off and landed in a tree to look at the wound. Deciding it wasn't that bad, he attacked again. But Inu-Yasha was able to block everything _What is with hi_m _I can't get a hit in! He has to be weaker than Buu, even Cell, but why can't I hit him? Damn, my leg is hurting me worse than I thought it would. I can't put any weight on it _ Goku flew away from the fight and landed on his good leg "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..."

"Oh no you don't!"

"HA!!!" Goku let out a large Ki burst of blue energy directed at Inu-Yasha. But instead of jumping out of the way, Inu-Yasha put the Tetsusaiga down in front of him. The Kamehameha wave bounced off of it as if it was a beam of light reflecting off of a mirror. Goku stopped it with his hands and threw it into the air "That should of shattered that sword"

"This is no ordinary sword; it's a tooth of a demon, my father"

"Damn! How big is your dad? Never mind, I'd rather finish the battle." Goku disappeared from sight. Inu-Yasha looked around nervously, sniffing the air trying to find him. Goku jumped out from behind a tree and shot a Ki blast at Inu-Yasha who again blocked it with his sword, while the sword was shielding him; Goku went behind and kneed him in the back. The Tetsusaiga flew out of Inu-Yasha's hands and landed in the ground as the rusty Katana. Inu-Yasha put his claws into Goku's open wound on his leg and dug in. Screaming in pain, Goku backed away

"Claws of Blood!" Inu-Yasha swiped the air so fast that the blood on his fingers was flung off and were like daggers. They cut Goku's shirt into shreds and he was left with his orange pants with only one pant let. "HA!" Goku changed to Super-Saiyan and threw many energy balls at Inu-Yasha.

"Ahh!" Inu-Yasha was hit all over and was bleeding tremendously. Goku stepped over him and let the blood from his leg wound drip into Inu-Yasha's wound. Unconscious, Inu-Yasha had no idea what was happening. When Goku thought that was enough, he picked up Inu-Yasha and his sword and moved them out of the clearing. He threw the training capsule on the ground and after the smoke cleared, went inside. He put Inu-Yasha down and went to get some senzu beans. After taking one he switched to Super Saiyan 3 _ Now if he changes again, I can over power him. _ But Inu-Yasha did not stir. Goku put the senzu bean in his mouth and made him swallow. All of Inu-Yasha's wounds healed, but he didn't wake up. He was breathing hard and broke into a heavy sweat _ his body must be fighting the Saiyan blood _ Goku gently picked Inu-Yasha up and left the training capsule. He flew to the house and went in. Kagome was in the kitchen getting a snack and she heard someone go to her room. Thinking it was Inu-Yasha, she left to go see him. She saw Goku with a sick looking Inu-Yasha in his arms. Goku pulled back the covers of the bed and placed Inu-Yasha in them.

...................

Yay, its done!

Inu-Yasha: You mean the story is over?

Goku: I want to see Chi-Chi!

Me: **hits both on head** no, I meant with this chapter. There has to be a fight with a bad guy right?

Inu-Yasha: Hey, I thought I told you I didn't want your blood

Goku: Yeah, well you are just too stubborn to realize that you need it

Kagome: does anyone else notice that I'm kind of ignored in this story?

Shippo: hey what about me?

Miroku: and me

Sango: and me

Kirara: **purr**

Me: hey, I'm working on it! Sheesh. **turns back to readers** sorry about that ' I'm working on Chapter 8 and it should be out soon R&R!


	8. Fever

I'm baaaaack! This just keeps getting better and better! So many reviews! Reviews make me happy, when I am happy I write and post more, when I write and post more I get more reviews...anyways; here is the long awaited chapter 8

...................

Chapter 8: Fever

"What happened to him?!" cried Kagome, she ran to the bed and felt Inu-Yasha's forehead, which was burning. Inu-Yasha's lips were beginning to turn blue and was shivering uncontrollably. She felt his clothes and found they were soaked through with sweat. "Leave" she said coldly to Goku. She turned away and began stripping the wet clothing from Inu-Yasha. She hesitated when she got to his pants, and then took them off. She got a fluffy robe from the bathroom and after taking his loincloth off (blushing) she wrapped him in it and put the covers over him again. Going to her bag, she found some Asprin. She put it in Inu-Yasha's mouth and began massaging his throat until he swallowed. She went to the closet and got all the spare blankets and piled them on the bed, but Inu-Yasha just shivered more. Now his lips were completely purple and his nose tinged blue. _ What am I going to do? _ Kagome paced around the room nervously, glancing back at Inu-Yasha. His eyes were tightly shut and his face was pulled into a grimace. Already, it looked like his bathrobe was soaked through with sweat. Kagome stripped him again and put her robe on him. She then took all the wet clothes and put them in the dryer. While setting it up, Sango came in "How is he?" she asked.

"Really bad, he's sweating through everything and is turning blue from cold"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Goku brought him and didn't say anything. I better get back. Could you make some hot tea and bring it in?"

"Sure..." Sango turned and went to the kitchen.

Kagome went to all the bedrooms and stripped the beds of their blankets and brought them back to her room, she piled it on Inu-Yasha and sat on the bed next to him. Kagome saw that his head was plastered to his forehead so she moved it away gently. She kept on moving the hand until she reached his ears and began rubbing them gently. He stopped shivering a little and calmed down. Encouraged, she rubbed both ears. The grimace relaxed from his face and he looked like he was sleeping peacefully. There was a knock at the door "Come in" Sango came in with a steaming cup of tea and brought it to Kagome. Kagome never stopped rubbing his ears "I don't know why but this seems to help and I don't want to stop or he might have a relapse."

"I'll give him the tea" Sango went to the other side of the bed and put a spoon full of tea in his mouth. At first after every spoonful, he would choke and spit it out, but after a while he began swallowing on his own. When the tea was gone, Sango got up and left the room closing the door behind her. Miroku and Shippo were waiting there "How is he?" asked Miroku

"Not good, but he's getting better"

Back in the room, Inu-Yasha's eyes fluttered open "Ka-Kagome..." he said weakly.

"Inu-Yasha! You're awake!" she gave him a big hug (gently of course)

"Where's Goku?"

"I don't know-Hey! You can't get out of bed yet!" Inu-Yasha was already pushing the covers back and stepped out of bed. "Ummm...Your robe is open."

"Robe?" Inu-Yasha looked down and saw that he was wearing nothing but a fluffy pink robe that was open in the front revealing himself. "KUSO!" he immediately jumped into bed again, covering himself "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You didn't give me a chance" said Kagome with a little laugh. She sat on the bed next to him (A/N: on top of the covers Hentai) Inu-Yasha sat up and leaned against the head board.

"What happened to you?" asked Kagome

"Goku and I had another spar, except this time I used the Tetsusaiga and he used his ki. The last thing I remember is I used the claws of blood and he turned Super Saiyan and threw energy balls at me, I blacked out after that"

"But that shouldn't of given you that fever...but you are ok now right?"

"I don't know...I feel...different, almost more powerful."

"That's odd"

"Get me my clothes; I stayed in bed long enough"

"About your clothes, your haori has been torn to pieces; I'll have to sew it up after its done drying."

"What?! Ok, I'll wear something else." He got out of bed (making sure the robe was tied tightly around his waist) he went to the closet and found some weird clothes. He put them on in the bathroom and stepped out. He was wearing Skin tight pants that were blue. White boots with yellow pointed toes. He had a long sleeve top tat was also skin tight and blue he had a vest like thing over it that was white with yellow in the stomach area and on the shoulder straps. He held a pair of gloves in his hand.

"What the heck is that?" asked Kagome

"The hell if I know." He threw the gloves on the bed and walked out of the room

"Inu-Yasha, you're up. What are you wearing?" asked Shippo

"I don't know. I'm going to ask Goku, do you know where he is?"

"I think he's watching some TV"

Inu-Yasha gave Shippo a pat on the head and went on the TV room "What the hell happened to me out there?"

"Inu-Yasha! Why are you wearing that?"

"My clothes are in shreds and this was in the closet, what is it anyway?"

Goku laughed "That's Saiyan armor, I guess Vegeta left it here from a while ago"

"Armor? This thing is flimsy! Never mind that. What happened back there? Why do I feel different?"

"...I gave you Saiyan blood"

....................

Finished! Thank you for all of the reviews,

Inu-Yasha: Goku you are a bastard

Goku: What? I did it for your own good

Kagome: Would you guys just shut up for once? And Inu-Yasha, I can't believe that I didn't even get a thank you, I saved your life.

Inu-Yasha: Feh

Kagome SIT!

Inu-Yasha **fwump**

Goku: lol

Me: I need to get Kaede to make ALL of you sit collars **shakes head**


	9. Training

Chapter 9: Training

Inu-Yasha's eyes grew large "You what! I thought I told you that I didn't want it. . . damn you" Inu-Yasha lowered his head and walked back to his room, closed the door and collapsed on his bed.

"Saiyan blood? Why did you give Inu-Yasha Saiyan blood?" asked Shippo.

"I thought that he would need it, I can't stay for long. The longer I stay for some reason, the weaker I become. Plus I already changed too much of the timeline by giving him the blood, it would alter so many things; including future generations of his." Replied Goku

"I don't think you have to worry about the future generation thing Goku" said Miroku "He doesn't know how to talk to a woman the right way"

"And you do?" said Sango.

"Of course! All of the women flock around me in the towns"

"And you end up getting smacked by all of them"

"Well…"

In Inu-Yasha's room

Great thought Inu-Yasha I'm not a half-blood anymore; I'm a third-blood! Why can't that ape stay out of everyone's business? He put his hand in front of his face But I wonder if I can do those energy blasts like he does? sigh Inu-Yasha got up and walked out of the room and encountered a red faced Sango and Miroku with a hand print on his face. Goku stood back in the room in amazement. "Goku, I need to talk to you." Inu-Yasha and Goku left the room. "Show me how to use the power"

"I don't know if you can, but ok, outside" said Goku. They went outside to the training clearing. Goku again capsulated the building. "You do know what Ki is right?"

"Feh, course baka."

"The energy blast is just bursts of Ki concentrated into a form, like the Kamehameha wave."

Inu-Yasha looked confused and then concentrated. A small yellow orb of energy appeared in his hand. He was so surprised that he dropped it.

"Good. Now do this…Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Goku did a small beam and it obliterated everything in its path.

"Ok…Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Afterwards there was a sliver light that put a needle size hole in the trees "That's it?"

"You need to focus more, but we'll get to this again later. You have a different form right?"

"Yeah, youkai" Inu-Yasha hesitated should I tell him about turning human?...no, I don't think I trust him enough yet "but I can't control my actions when I turn."

"Like when I turn Saiyan monkey. Well for now I guess we could just do some more training"

Inu-Yasha turned and sniffed the air "There's a demon nearby."

"No shit, what do you think you are?" said Goku

"Not me baka…Sessho-Maru again" Inu-Yasha withdrew his Tetsusaiga and stood ready to fight.

"Inu-Yasha, I want you to try to fight without the sword, even though he's still stronger. The fight will be good for you. I'll wait over here and help if I'm needed."

"Feh, whatever." Inu-Yasha sheathed his sword and as he did an ogre came crashing though the forest. Inu-Yasha left "Exorcising Claws of Steel!" The ogre turned to the side and instead of being killed, it only lost an arm. Screaming in rage it swung with its good arm. Inu-Yasha concentrated until a yellow energy ball appeared in his hand and threw it at the demon. The energy blast hit the hand and disintegrated it. There it stood with no arms. Inu-Yasha leapt "Claws of Blood!" and they sliced the body to pieces. "Where are you Sessho-Maru?"

Sessho-Maru jumped down from his tree "I see that you learned a new trick. Interesting. Why have you not drawn your sword I wonder?"

"Feh, I don't need it to defeat you." Inu-Yasha put his right hand behind his back and formed an energy ball "I've grown stronger than you can imagine!" Inu-Yasha threw the ball at Sessho-Maru, who dodged it. The ball went by close and caught Sessho-Maru in the tail.

"Augh!" The tail was nearly cut in two "My tail, you're going to regret that" Sessho-Maru withdrew his Tensaiga I can see the messengers of the underworld and brought the ogre back to life. Then he sheathed it and took his other sword out, prepared to fight.

"Oh, now I'm scared. You brought your little demon back to life, whatever will I do?" said Inu-Yasha sarcastically "Ka…me…ha…me…"

Sessho-Maru's eyes grew large, he remembered what happened last time when that stranger said those words.

"HA!" This time Inu-Yasha concentrated harder and produced a larger beam (A/N: about the size of a wide coffee can) and hit the demon directly in the chest, going through the heart.

"You-You can do that?" All this time, maybe I have this power to? "Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Sessho-Maru mimicked Inu-Yasha, but nothing happened. Goku meanwhile was trying desperately to keep from laughing out loud, Inu-Yasha didn't even try.

"Ha! It takes more than words and silly movements to do this" he produced an orb of energy in his hand "You have to have the right blood"

"I have seen no demon nor human do what you did."

"Don't you know? I thought that even you would be able to smell better than that. I'm not a half-demon anymore, I have a third blood in me"

"Enough talk! _Venom Claws!"_ Sessho-Maru had caught Inu-Yasha off guard and got his arm. Inu-Yasha grabbed Sessho-Maru's tail and began swinging him over his head like a helicopter. When he let go, Sessho-Maru disappeared into the distance.

"Feh" Inu-Yasha turned to Goku "I thought you said I couldn't beat him yet"

"What makes you think he's beaten?" said Goku looking to the sky. A large dog demon was flying towards them.

"He never changes to that form anymore, not since I cut his arm off"

Roar! Sessho-Maru landed crushing trees and narrowly missed crushing Goku. In a very deep voice he said "You will pay for that humiliation." Roaring, he swiped with his paw at Inu-Yasha, but Inu-Yasha jumped out of the way and landed on top of the paw. He ran up Sessho-Maru's arm and threw an energy blast at his face, it hit him in the eye. "Augh!" Sessho-Maru put his paw to his eye and found it was completely gone. Half-blinded and in loads of pain he bit Inu-Yasha and threw him to the ground. He changed back to his 'human form'.

Inu-Yasha pulled himself off the ground, his body pierced all over from the bite wound. He wearily drew the Tetsusaiga. "Now for the final blow" Inu-Yasha lifted it over his shoulder. "Kaze no Kizu!"

Sessho-Maru tried to dodge, but his tail got caught in the attack, cutting it clean off. "Ahhhh! Owww!" Sessho-Maru screamed in pain. Inu-Yasha rose his sword to strike again but Sessho-Maru ran off.

"Feh" Inu-Yasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and walked away, not even looking back. Goku looked at the direction that Sessho-Maru once more before following Inu-Yasha

A/N: I am sooo sorry! I got caught up in school that I didn't have time to write!

Inuyasha: liar, you had this chapter written months ago, you were just too lazy to write it up baka

me I only got to write the chapter between classes! And besides, you know I lost the damn notebook it was in!

Inuyasha suure…then why did you know exactly where it was when you felt like it?

me BIG SWEAT DROP u know that the readers will hate me for this

Inuyasha yep

Goku hey guys whats up?

me 'sigh' well before I bore you with another long conversation between me and my friends, let me just say sorry for the wait and I'll try to update more. Thanks to sapphiredragonchild, me! (I have no clue who u r by the way) dp03kf, PRIVATE and Edge of Death. Every time one of u reviewed, I got my lazy ass of the couch and wrote a page or two. ok, I wasn't on the couch but u get the idea. RR!


	10. Demon Talk

Chapter 10: Demon talk

Inu-Yasha and Goku walked through the forest heading towards the capsule house. Goku noticed a considerable limp on Inu-Yasha's part and his saiyan armor was soaked with blood from the bite wounds "You want a senzu bean?"

"No, I'm fine." Inu-Yasha's face had an expression that Goku couldn't place, something between pain, glory, worry, and love?

"why do you and your brother fight anyways?"

"He wants the Tetsusaiga"

"The rusty sword/demon tooth thing right? You guys are trying to kill each other over that?"

"Feh, its my inheiritance, even if he got it, he wouldn't be able to hold or use it. Something about the human blood and will to protect humans. The only human that Sessho-Maru would even _consider_ protecting is the girl with him, Rin." Said Inu-Yasha. He tried to pick up the pace and immediately slowed down clutching his arm. "Damn those venom claws…" They continued on and reached the house and went inside.

"There you are! What took so long? I thought you were just going to look for Goku! And why are you covered in blood?" said Kagome

"Sessho-Maru attacked us, Inu-Yasha took care of him though" replied Goku.

"All by himself?" asked Miroku who was sitting on the couch.

"Feh" said Inu-Yasha

"Let me take a look at those wounds…" said Kagome

"Is Sessho-Maru gone for good?" asked Sango. "No, he got away" replied Inu-Yasha. "We should head out." "What?" cried out everyone

"He's right, that demon knows where we are now" said Goku "What was his name again? Sesshy-Fluffy-Tail?"

Kagome laughed "That's our nickname for him, his real name is Sessho-Maru."

"Well now he's just Sesshy, I cut off his tail while fighting. It should grow back in a few monthes or so."

"How could you get that close? He's so fast!" said Miroku "I used my wind scar at him and when he dodged, he forgot about his tail and I caught it."

"That's enough talk," said Kagome firmly "Lets get you cleaned up Inu-Yasha" she grabbed him by a forelock and dragged him to the bathroom inside their room. She dug around in the cabinet and got some cotton balls, rubbing alchohol, iodine, and bandages. Inu-Yasha took off his shirts and sat on a stool that she brought in "How are you still even walking? You lost enough blood to be unconscious!" "Feh, I'm part demon ya know" "Yeah yeah.." she put some of the alcohol on a cotton ball and began wiping the dry blood off of him. "Did he bite you or something? There's an even pattern all over" "yeah, towards the end he turned to his demon form" Kagome went on carefully with her swabbing thinking "Do you have a demon form?" Inu-Yasha didn't answer so she purposely rubbed a little too hard on a wound "Ouch! Careful wench!" "I asked you a question baka" "…I don't know, I never tried. I know I can turn full youkai, but I never thought of turning to a demon form…" Kagome set the cotton ball down "tomorrow is the full moon isn't it?" Inu-Yasha's eyes grew large "I completely forgot! Damn it! Not only will I be human, but injured, and we'll be traveling." He settled into a scowl while Kagome put some iodine on the deep wounds. "You'll still have the saiyan blood" Inu-Yasha's face immediately lit up "you're right! I guess it'll be different from now on."

_back with the others_

ring ring Sango and Miroku jumped up their weapons at the ready, Kirara changed form and they stood ready to fight the strange demon ring ring Goku laughed "It's a phone, it works between times. I bet Bulma is calling for something…" He pulled a device from his pocket and put it to his ear

"Goku! You have to come back now, Chi-Chi has the Viral heart disease, the only way to get the antidote is with that time machine!"

"I'm on my way" A serious look took over Goku's face. He hung up and put the phone in his pocket. He ran to Inu-Yasha and Kagome's bedroom and burst in, breaking up a passionate kiss between the two of them "Sorry about that, Kagome, do you know how to capsulize the house?" "Yes" "Good, I have to go back to my time. I can leave some capsules and senzu beans with you, I don't know if and when I can come back" "Why the sudden rush to go?" Asked Inu-Yasha "My wife is in trouble and if I don't go now, I might never see her well again!" Replied Goku. "You go ahead, we'll be fine" said Kagome. Goku immediately left, leaving the box of capsules on the table and flew to a spot to launch the time machine. He got inside and set the controls and took off. _'I'm coming Chi-chi'_

A/N: I know I'm evil! This isn't how I had the chapter originally written, but I think I like this version better it's a little short, but at least you guys are getting an update right? Thanks Edge-Of-Death! I have to admit, I'm surprised that you were still waiting for an update, shows the true loyalty of a fanfic reader -P C Ya!

RR


End file.
